Strangers
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: Five words, five short stories. Cargan, Carlos/Logan, pwp


**Stranger**

Definition: _One who is strange, foreign, or unknown_.

They met in a book store.

They were both looking through the new selections in the store, Logan looking at the new biographies and science books, while Carlos was looking at the romance novels. They kept moving to the side, scanning the books, until they bumped into each other.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Carlos apologized, and they both knelt down to pick up the books they dropped.  
"No, no, it was my mistake. I should have been paying attention." They finally looked up at each other, and observed, then realized how long they had been staring and quickly stood up, exchanging books.  
"Um, well, thanks for your help," Logan said with a nervous chuckle, and Carlos smiled.  
"No problem! Thanks for helping me, too." They gave each other a nod and another awkward laugh, then proceeded to walk away from each other. Carlos suddenly stopped and turned around.  
"Hey!" he hissed, Logan turning around again, "Are you gonna…be around here again? I don't want to be strangers next time." Logan blinked, then smiled.  
"…Yeah. I'm here a bit. I'm Logan." Carlos beamed.  
"I'm Carlos. It's been nice talking to you."

**Scandalous**

Definition: _Giving offense to the conscience or moral feelings._

"M-Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," Logan stammers, quickly bringing his hands up to Carlos' chest, trying to push the other back a little bit. Carlos chuckles a little bit, giving the other a confused look.  
"Are you sure?" he breathes, "If you want to stop, I will." Logan falters, Carlos beginning to move back, and before it registers in his brain, Logan drags Carlos back in for another kiss, Logan's teeth scraping against Carlos' lips. Carlos lets out a small groan of pain, and they continue kissing, growing rougher and more needy as time slips by. It's only until Logan's hands begin to wander south that Carlos pulls away with a small nervous laugh.  
"Whoa, Logie, how scandalous," he mumbles, and Logan rolls his eyes.  
"Shut up."  
Carlos doesn't argue, and lets Logan take control.

**Spanking**

Definition: _An act of slapping, esp. on the buttocks as a punishment._

"What did you do?" Logan asked exasperatedly, looking at the mess in the kitchen. Carlos grinned,  
"I made you dinner!" he threw his arms open in presentation of the kitchen, and Logan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. When his hand dropped, Carlos felt a tingle of fear go down his spine at the heated look in Logan's eyes.  
"Go to the bedroom," Logan commanded, his voice low, and Carlos swallowed, another tingle of fear (arousal?) shoot down his spine, stronger this time. He took off his apron, hanging it over a chair and skittering off to their room.

Carlos sat on the bed, hands clenching at his pants. He had no idea what would happen to him, but the tone of Logan's voice didn't sound like he was _truly_ in trouble. Just before Carlos could get too lost in his thoughts, Logan came in, rolling up his sleeves.  
"Logan-" Carlos began, but Logan held up his hand.  
"Clothes off. Now." Logan said, and Carlos gave him a confused look.  
"…I'm so-?"  
"Did I stutter? Take your clothes off. _Now_, Carlos." Logan loosened his tie, Carlos scrambling to get undressed.  
"Do you mind if I ask why?" Carlos asked, his voice muffled by his shirt. Logan doesn't answer, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting until Carlos is completely undressed in front of him. Carlos is flustered, and he doesn't know what to do. He's been naked in front of Logan plenty of times before, but something was different. Logan gestured for him to come, and he did.  
"Over my lap," Logan said, his voice huskier than when they began. Carlos obeyed again, lying over Logan's lap. He sharply inhaled when Logan's hand slides over his ass, squeezing slightly.  
"Logan-" he was silenced when Logan's hand came down to smack his ass- _hard_. "-_Logan_!" he squeaked, squirming to try and get away, but Logan held him down with his free hand, smacking his ass again.  
"This," another smack, "is what happens," _smack_, "when you make a mess," _smack,_ "in the kitchen!"  
Carlos couldn't see straight, his ass stung, but he was ridiculously hard, he didn't even know he was into spanking. He was whimpering and gasping and moaning, and then Logan's hand ran over his aching flesh.  
"Logan," Carlos whimpered, grinding down against Logan's leg, and Logan smacked him again, making him moan.  
"Get up," Logan demanded, and Carlos obeyed, helping the other take off his clothes.

**Civilly**

Definition: _In a civil manner, politely, courteously, in a well-bred manner._

Today they were hosting a dinner party with all their friends. Breakfast was nice, rather quiet, Carlos refraining from making a mess in the kitchen under Logan's watchful eye. They cleaned up around the house, making things presentable for their guests. They prepared snacks and started dinner, Logan cooking and Carlos setting the table. All their friends started coming over, Kendall and James, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Lucy, all of them eating snacks and filling the silence with civil chit chat. Carlos was distracted though, because all he could think about the entire day was yesterday, when Logan rolled up his sleeves, loosened his tie, and _spanked_ him-  
"Hey, Carlos, you okay?" Kendall asked, and Carlos jolted from his day dream.  
"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry, I just spaced out for a minute." He laughed, and everyone joined in, agreeing that Carlos was indeed quite spacey. They had a lovely dinner, and everyone left, leaving Carlos and Logan to clean off the table.  
"Well, I'd say that was a success," Logan said proudly, rolling up his sleeves. Carlos shivered as the skin of Logan's forearms were exposed.  
"…Y-Yeah, it was a lot of fun!" Carlos agreed, smiling at Logan. Logan smiled back, and the two began cleaning up.  
Later, when they climbed into bed, Carlos climbed on top of Logan, kissing him passionately.  
"Spank me again, please," he whispered, and Logan smirked, kissing him again.

**Madly**

Definition_: In a mad manner without reason or understanding, wildly._

"Logan," Carlos mumbled, tugging at the other's sleeve, pulling him closer. Logan sighed, whispering a "yeah" and pressing their bodies closer together. They both exhaled perfectly content sighs in harmony, everything around them still and silent. The only noise that came from the room was the hum from the ceiling fan, the air from their lungs, and the crinkle of the sheets beneath them. Carlos couldn't remember the last time he felt so at peace, so at home.  
"I love you," he whispers, quietly, passionately, with every single cell in his body.  
"I love you, too," Logan replies, and they kiss. It's lazy, slow and wet, just as amazing as all the other kisses they shared.  
After all the time they had spent together, they were still madly in love.

* * *

Hello again, my sweet friends! How have you been? Good, I hope! For my first half of 2013, I was really, really depressed (spurred by a breakup), but during the second half of 2013, I got a LOT happier. I feel I started my 2014 on the right foot. I think things are going to be really good for me this year...I hope you all have a really good year, too!

Also I shouldn't write Cargan while listening to the new Beyonce album...Or maybe I should. It usually ends up with things like the spanking section...CAN WE TALK ABOUT WHAT GOOD LUCK I HAD WITH MY WORD GENERATOR FOR THAT ONE I was like "Spanking? Aw hell yes."

Well, I think that's all I got for you this time...Drop me a review, I feel really rusty, so tell me what you think!

xoxo, Kim


End file.
